senorita
by votre nini
Summary: Shiguré se vente d'avoir couché avec toutes les filles qu'il acroisé les 3 dernières années ...


Bon, C pas une songfic, mais j'ai écrit ça avec la chanson « señorita » de M-Pokora … Donc voila, bonne lecture …

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela fait maintenant 3 ans que la malédiction des douze s'est évaporé. Tous les anciens maudits se sont comme qui dirait « évanouis » dans la nature. Kyo est parti vivre avec Tohru en Amérique de Sud, Yuki et Machi se sont envolé pour l'Europe, Haru et Rin vivent heureux à Wellington, en Nouvelle-Zélande, etc.

Aujourd'hui, Shiguré, Ayamé et Hatori se sont donnés rendez-vous à Séville, en Espagne …

« -AYAME, MI AMOR !!! cri une voie dans l'aéroport.

-SHIGURE !!! MI AMOR TOO !!! »répond une autre voie tout aussi fort.

Deux hommes se mettent à courir l'un vers l'autre, chacun à un bout du couloir. L'un à des yeux dorés, des cheveux blanc trèèèèèèèèès long et des vêtements excentriques. Le second a des cheveux noirs coupés cour et se promène en kimono.

Les deux se jettent dans les bras de l'autre.

Tous les spectateurs de cette scène sont éberlués.

« -Ayamé, cela ne se fait pas de mélanger deux langues !!! se fâche un autre homme arrivant vers eux.

-Oh Hatori, ça fait trois ans qu'aucun de nous ne s'est vu, tu ne vas pas te mettre à réprimander Aya tout de suite !!! » fait Shiguré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio d'amis se retrouve à la terrasse d'un café, dans une ruelle espagnole assez fréquenté des touristes. Autour d'un grand thé chacun, ils commencent à se raconter leurs trois années passées.

Ayamé est maintenant très connu pour ses créations dans le monde du cinéma. Il a fait autant de tenues de soirées pour les stars Hollywoodiennes que de petites tenues pour les stars du X.

Hatori est quand à lui à la tête d'une grande chaîne d'hôpitaux dans le monde entier, et organise souvent des expéditions en Afrique pour soigner les enfants noirs.(et leurs parents, bien sur !!!)

Et Shiguré, lui :

« -Je suis devenu un super bon coup !!! dit il très fier de lui.

-Un quoi !! s'esclame l'ancien serpent. GURE-SAN !!! Tu ne m'as pas trompé quand même !!

-Si.

-Ah. Ok, merci pour ta franchise !! rigole Ayamé.

-Aya, si je t'ai trompé, c'était uniquement pour le sexe. Tu sais que tu aura toujours la première place dans mon cœur !! fait il très sérieusement.

-Bien sur que je suis au courent mon Gure-kun !!! Et moi aussi, je t'aimerais TOUJOURS !!! »

Les deux explosent de rire. Hatori se cache derrière sa main « Mon dieu … La honte !!Quels gamins franchement !!! » se dit le plus adultes des trois.

« -Alors, tu nous explique ce que tu disais avant que je ne t'interrompe ? fait Ayamé.

-Oui, je disais que, coté travail, je n'ai pas autan évolué que vous deux … Mais en tout cas, j'ai BEAUCOUP profité du fait que je ne me transforme plus au contact d'une femme !!! rigole t-il.

- … Shiguré … Tu n'as pas honte de dire ça ?! gronde Hatori.

-Ben quoi !! Je suis un homme, et les hommes ont besoin d'assouvir leurs besoins sexuels en PERMANENCE !! …

-Les hommes se prénommant Shiguré, tu veux dire … le coupe le médecin.

-Les femmes que j'ai croisé ces 3 dernières années ont toutes atterrit dans mon lit !! continu le gros pervers.

-WOUA !! lâche Ayamé pendant que l'ex dragon-qui-en-fait-n'était-pas-un-mais-qui-était-un-petit-hippocampe-tout-petit-pas-plus-grand-que-huit-centimètres se décide à s'éloigner, prétextant aller payer l'addition (tu parle, il veux tout simplement pas être vu en public avec ces deux là !!)

-Woua, comme tu dis mon amour !!

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, je serais capable de … de manger le journal d'Hatori !! plaisante t-il.

-…Ok, j'espère que tu as un estomac solide, car je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable !! »

Alors qu'il dit ça, une belle métisse au teint allé et aux longs cheveux noirs lui passe devant pour s'installer à une table voisine. L'ancien maudit du chien la prend pour cible. C'est avec son bon accent espagnol qu'il va l'aborder …

Ayamé est pris de fou rire. Shiguré vient de se prendre un gros vent !! La magnifique jeune femme l'a snobé, et ne lui a même pas accordé un regard !! Mais l'homme n'a pas dit son dernier mot et revient à la charge. Cette fois, c'est pire, car elle se lève et s'éloigne. L'homme aux longs cheveux blanc est à deux doigts de se rouler par terre tellement il ri. Shiguré, vexé, s'active avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il rattrape la belle espagnole par la main …

Soudain, l'ex-chien se sent soulevé de terre … Avant de se retrouver haut milieu de sacs poubelles !! Il regarde dans la direction de la belle femme … La personne qui l'a mit aux ordures, c'est son mec !! Shiguré retourne auprès d'Ayamé et d'Hatori qui a finit de payer (il a mit longtemps car, selon lui, il ne trouvé pas le serveur pour régler les trois thés !!!)

« -Shiguré, j'espère que tu as un estomac solide !! se moque Aya.

… Tu as dis que tu avais couché avec toutes les femmes que tu avais croisé, fait le médecin pendant que l'autre mange petit à petit le journal. Tu n'as donc croisé que des célibataires !!! Shiguré, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose … Tu peux t'imaginer imaginer tout ce que tu veux dans tes fantasmes, mais dans la vrai vie, les femmes ne sont pas des JOUETS !!! Tu ne peut pas faire tout ce que tu veux avec !!! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Voila, C finit !!! Cette fic est contre le machisme !!! A bas les macho !!! lol**

Keske vous en avez pensé ??? Review svp !!!


End file.
